Taishou
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen trafen auf seine. Sie waren voller Wärme, voller Leben. Nicht kalt und hart und grün. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen waren voller Wärme, voller Leben, voller Liebe. Aber nicht für ihn.


**Taishou**

Sanft fiel der Schnee nieder, bedeckte die frierenden Blumen.

Er liebte Schnee. Er war sein Leben.

Die Finger fuhren über das leicht angelaufene Fenster, spürten das kalte Glas.

Er seufzte.

Starrte auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Die Akten trugen sich nicht selbst zur fünften Division. Er schwang sich Hyourinmaru auf den Rücken und trat hinaus in den fallenden Schnee.

Die kalte Luft biss ihm aggressiv in die Haut, aber er fror nicht. Er mochte die Kälte. Er fühlte sich in ihr wohl.

_wie soll ein mensch das ertragen_

Die fünfte Division war wesentlich größer als seine eigene. Vielleicht verdiente ihr Taichou mehr Ansehen als er. Vielleicht war ihr Taichou bedeutender als er. Größer als er.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Bewundernswerter als er.

"Es heißt Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Hitsugaya-kun, was stehst du denn da draußen herum, komm doch herein!"

Er seufzte. Die kalte Luft fuhr durch seine Haare. In denen der Schnee nicht auffiel. Er war der Schnee.

_dich alle tage zu sehen_

"Aizen-taichou! Hitsugaya-kun ist da!"

Ein gut gebauter Körper, drei Köpfe größer als er, tauchte vor ihm auf.

"Guten Tag, Hitsugaya-kun. Ziemlich kalt draußen, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte abwesend, platzierte die Dokumente auf dem Schreibtisch neben ihm.

"Hinamori-kun, währst du so freundlich, uns einen Tee zu kochen?"

"Natürlich, Aizen-taichou!"

Hitsugaya-kun. Aizen-taichou. Wo war der Unterschied.

_ohne es einmal zu wagen_

Der Raum war stickig. Die Luft senkte sich schwer auf ihn herab, drückte auf seine Schultern. Sie roch nach Tee, nach dem dumpfen Geruch von langer Arbeit, nach staubgefüllter Langeweile. Er seufzte noch einmal.

"Hinamori-kun, wenn ihr mich kurz entschuldigt."  
"Jawohl, Taichou!"

Die Stille wog schwerer als die Luft. Die Stille drückte auf sein Herz.

"Hinamori…"  
"Willst du noch Tee, Shiro-chan?"  
"Hitsugaya-taichou. Und nein, danke."

Die Stille war eine hohe Mauer.

"Hinamori… hast… du Baa-chan wieder einmal besucht?"  
"Nein, hier war immer viel zu viel los."  
"Wir haben Schneeengel gemacht."  
"Taichou hat immer so viel zu tun."  
"Und Schneemänner gebaut."  
"Und da will ich ihm natürlich unter die Arme greifen."  
"Baa-chan hat Reisbrei gekocht."

"Manchmal gehe ich erst morgens ins Bett."  
"Und hat danach eine Schneeballschlacht mit uns gemacht."

"Aber Aizen-taichou schläft manchmal gar nicht!"

"Tatsukichi und Ayumi haben manchmal mitgespielt."

"Findest du nicht auch, dass er sehr erschöpft aussieht?"

"Obwohl sie Angst vor mir hatten."  
"Ob ich vielleicht Unohana-taichou um Rat fragen soll? Was meinst du, Shiro-chan?"  
"Hitsugaya-taichou."  
"Da bin ich wieder."  
"Okaeri, Aizen-taichou!"  
Wie er diesen Namen hasste.

_dir in die augen zu sehen_

Sanft fiel der Schnee nieder, bedeckte die frierenden Blumen.

Er liebte Schnee. Er war sein Leben.

Die kalte Luft biss ihm aggressiv in die Haut, aber er fror nicht. Er mochte die Kälte. Er fühlte sich in ihr wohl.

Aber sie lief zähneklappernd neben ihm. Ihre Wangen waren blass, die Nase rot. Der Kontrast war zu stark.

Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Körper und fror.

Der Schnee umhüllte sie beide. Während er in seinem Haar verschwand, blieb er in ihrem hängen. In ihren wunderschönen braunen Haaren. In ihren samtigen dunklen Haaren. In ihren weichen Haaren. Er hatte ihr früher Zöpfe geflochten.

Der Schnee umhüllte sie beide.

"Ich mag den Winter nicht."

Die kalte Luft fuhr durch seine Haare. In denen der Schnee nicht auffiel. Er war der Schnee.

Sie war das Feuer. Er war der Schnee.

Blasse Wangen. Rote Nase. Kontrast. Feuer. Schnee.

_könnt ich einen einzigen tag nur_

Die zehnte Division war wesentlich kleiner als die der fünften. Vielleicht verdiente ihr Taichou mehr Ansehen als er. Vielleicht war ihr Taichou bedeutender als er. Größer als er.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Bewundernswerter als er.

"Es heißt Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Hitsugaya-kun, beeil dich, mir ist so kalt!"

_in meinem leben dir gefallen_

Sie legte die Dokumente neben alle anderen Stapel. Fuhr sich mit klammen Fingern durch ihre dunklen Haare, die feucht vom Schnee waren.

Er betrachtete ihre schmale zitternde Gestalt.

"Matsumoto! Matsumoto, machst du Hinamori bitte einen Tee?"  
Die Stille senkte sich auf ihn herab.

"Matsumoto?"

Die Stille umhüllte sein Herz.

"Ist schon in Ordnung, Hitsugaya-kun, ich geh am besten gleich zurück."

_um dann ein einziges mal nur_

Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen trafen auf seine. Sie waren voller Wärme, voller Leben. Nicht kalt und hart und grün.

Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen waren voller Wärme, voller Leben, voller Liebe.

Aber nicht für ihn.

"Aizen-taichou wartet sicher schon!"

Der Schnee war sein bester Freund.

Schnee war still.

_in deine arme zu fallen_

"Hinamori!"

"Ja?"  
"Pass… pass auf dich auf."

"Aber Hitsugaya-kun, so weit ist es doch nicht."  
"Ja…"

_wie soll ein mensch das ertragen_

Die Stille umhüllte ihn wie ein schweres Tuch. Sie hämmerte auf seinen Kopf ein. Sie drückte auf seine Schultern. Sie zog an dem Boden unter seinen Füßen.

Sie wurde durchbrochen von lautem Fußgetrappel.

"Shiro-chan!"  
"Hinamori…?"

"Ich hätte es fast vergessen!"

Ein kleines Buch wurde vor ihn gelegt.

"Ich hatte es mir von dir ausgeliehen."  
"Ah…"

Sie hätte es auch behalten können. Er hielt das Buch für Schwachsinn.

"Es war sehr schön."  
"Freut mich."  
Schwachsinn.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"  
"Ja?"  
"Arbeite nicht zuviel."  
Die Antwort quälte sich von seinem Kopf zu seinem Mund. Als er sprach, war sie schon längst verschwunden.

"Ja…"

_dich alle tage zu sehen_

Sanft fiel der Schnee nieder, bedeckte die frierenden Blumen.

Er liebte Schnee. Er war sein Leben.

Die Finger fuhren über das leicht angelaufene Fenster, spürten das kalte Glas.

Er seufzte.

Er war der Schnee. Sie war das Feuer.

Es passte nicht.

Er passte nicht.

Es sollte nicht sein.

Aizen war ihr Glück.

Ihre Augen waren warm.

Aizen passte.

Er hasste diesen Namen.

_ohne es einmal zu wagen_

_"Die wichtigste Grundstrategie ist die Feinde auseinander zu treiben. Findest du nicht?"_

_"Sagtest du… Feinde…? Wo ist Hinamori…?"_

_"Allerdings, wo…"_

_"ARSCHLOCH!"  
"Huh…"  
"…!! Hina… mori…"  
"Wie bedauerlich. Du hast sie gefunden?! Verzeih mir. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich zu schocken. Bevor du sie findest, hätte ich…"_

_"…"  
"… sie in unerkennbare Stücke zerschneiden sollen."_

Wie kann der Schnee das Feuer beschützen?

_dir in die augen zu sehen_

Der Kontrast war zu groß.

_zu sehen_

War der Schnee zu stark, erlosch das Feuer.

_zu sehen_

Es passte nicht.

_wie soll ein mensch das ertragen?_

- owari

lyrics by Philipp Poisel "Wie soll ein Mensch das ertragen"

Und wieder ein Drama. :)  
Ich liebe dieses Lied. Es ist gerade Ohrwurm Nummer Eins.  
In dem Schlagabtausch ("Hinamori… hast… du Baa-chan wieder einmal besucht?"  
"Nein, hier war immer viel zu viel los." ect.) von Hinamori und Hitsugaya, ist Hitsu etwas OOC. Ich bitte das zu übersehen, aber ich wollte einfach klar machen, dass er weiterhin an ihr hängt und nicht so kalt ist, wie er immer vorgibt, während sie nur Aizen im Kopf hat.  
Der kursive Textauszug am Ende stammt aus dem 170. Bleachkapitel, indem Hitsu Hina in ihrem Blut gebadet am Boden vorfindet.

Ich bin eigentlich recht zufrieden. Zwar hat mir "Usukuragari" letztens besser gefallen, aber da kamen mir auch mehr Ideen, irgendwie. _;  
Finde aber wiedermal, dass die Wiederholungen den roten Faden reinbringen. Ich mag Wiederholungen. Merkt man, oder? ;D

taishou = Kontrast, Antithese  
okaeri = eigentlich 'willkommen daheim'


End file.
